Running Away
by Godan
Summary: Katherine Forest Had always lived in the woods alone. But what would happen if you add school and two half-brothers in her life? You get this story. Rated T for charater deaths, and sadness.
1. Prolog

This all start because of one small mistake. My birth. But let me tell you more about myself. My name is Katherine Forest. I'm 6'1, dark blue with a hint of dark green eyes. Clear skin. Jet black hair with dark blue spiky bangs. I look like your normal 16-year-old. Only one thing's different. My mother's dead. My father's in jail for trying to kill me. And I have to call a forest, home. You might think I'm stupid because it's been like that for about 7 years but I'm glad before my mother was killed she made me study like no tomorrow. Right now I have the education of a 25 who studied to be a doctor AND a teacher. Every day I have to get up not know the dangers I have to face. Every day I think about going home, where I'm in even more danger.


	2. Meeting the brothers

Chapter One

Meeting the brothers.

As I was in the tree looking for something to eat I saw two burrs. I followed them into the park. Before I knew it I was back in the forest and in their home. How did I know? It was underground and next to a tree. Just like my house. Everything was burred. First thing I saw was a tall man. About 6'2. With super spiky hair. And another man. About 5'7, much shorter than the other. He had a spiky hair cut too but not as much as the other.

I asked them " Who are you guys."

Gohan shot back " Gohan Rivera, and the other idiot is Angel Santata. Good for me we're only half-brothers. Who are you?"

" Um.. I'm Kat-kat-kat I'm Katherine Forest. You can call me Kat." I said with a stutter.

He glazed over to his brother who was wolfing down food. I shot Gohan a look as if I were to say " Isn't he going to choke?" All he did was shurg. After Angel finished his "lunch" and bombed me with questions like " How old are you?" Where's your family?" Where do you live?" Are you single? " That last one from Angel who still couldn't get a girlfriend even with his brother's help. Shortly after all you could hear for miles was Gohan hitting Angel in the back of the head. "One at a time." I told them. The first thing I heard was " Why are you in the woods? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" That one was from Gohan. Tears soon flooded my eyes. " My mother's dead and my father's in jail for trying to kill me. All I have to remember mother is this ring and as for my father I just look at myself and look at all of the scars I have from that night." I left out the part where it was my dad who killed my mother. " Why aren't you in a center?" Angel questioned me without knowing I was having flash backs.

"Mom!" I yelled out to her. My "Father" came in speeding at 100 MPH and my mother crossed the street completely unaware of him. Less then a second later a blood curling scream was heard for miles and my mom was just laying there. On the floor. Dead. I tried waking her up. I really did. I tried everything. Nothing seemed to work. Not even me crying. She hated that. My father came behind me with a knife and a gun. He put the gun to my leg and shot the bullet. My left leg was broken. He took the knife to my chest and stabbed me. My kidney was destroyed. When the police came my father was going to finish the job. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was " It should have been you under that car!"

I finally got out of my "dream" and Gohan and Angel had me laying down on the extra bed. " Guys, I think, well I'm just going to go straight forward . I have to live here or my father's going to find and kill me." They both stood there with wide eyes. Before I knew it they had all of my stuff at my new home and they destroyed it without anyone knowing that we knew here. Until someone knocked on the door and in came…..

Shout out to my first reviewer " selena219 "! Thanks for the review. Click the review button because well, this is my first story!


	3. New Findings

And in came the Sibuna gang and two other people who I couldn't see I yelled out "HIDE." loud enough for the brothers to hear and not the other kids. Gohan took cover under the table and Angel stood there like the idiot he is. I let angel stand there and Gohan and I stood up and there enough were eight kids. I nodded to Gohan and we got into fighting stance. I quickly asked them "What do you guys want?"

Nina, who I later found out, is their leader, response " Are you Katherine? Please come with us or we're going to have to take you." " Why you want her!" Gohan slowly walked to them in his stance.

Fabian said " Katherine is a God. We need to teach her who to use her powers! Or else Rufus will come and kill her and take her powers!"

I stood there with wide eyes. Rufus Zeno is my father.

" Rufus is my dad."

No one heard me besides Nina, Gohan, and Fabian. Fabian, being the guy he is, asked me " WHAT! Did you know your father has been trying to kill us!All I said was " Yeah, That's kinda of his thing!" and I had four suitcases and I off to the school with my brothers ( Gohan and Angel).


	4. Dreaming Death

The first day I went to school was BAD! The teachers kept following me. I had a strange dream the first night.

* DREAM*

"Mom?" I called out to the cold air. I was alone. It was like the world left. Until my "father" came. "What the hell do you want Rufus?" "That's no way to speak to your father, Chosen One." What the heck? Nina's the Chosen one!" "Yes, she is. But you're the Chosen One of Anubis. She's no one. She was born on the date. Not the bloodline. Like you. The house your in aren't you. Remember what your fake mother gave you." Fake?" That's not your mother and my not your real father." "Why are you telling me all of this?" "I still ca-car- Care about you. Your still one of me. There's no turning back now. I'm going to die soon. Tell your friends that. And please tell them I'm sorry. I came from a line of abuse and they didn't love me. I tried to break the cycle but I couldn't. Your real mother and father are Osiris and Isis. But you have all of the powers of the Gods. And two last things. Beware, set is coming soon for you. And, I love you Kat. You're the daughter I never had.

* END DREAM*

" AHHHHHH" I yelled out. I looked around me and the whole house and some teachers were in my room. So glad I have no room mate. There was a pounding in my head. " What happened?" I said in a low voice. Gohan spoke up " M stupid brother hit you in the head with a soccer ball as a prank." I signaled him to come. I whispered " I had a strange dream. I'll tell you about it later." And in a louder voice, Thanks for listening.


	5. Kat's True Love

I told Gohan all that happened in the dream, so he called Sibuna over and I had to tell them the story again. I had another flashback, so I thought.

* VISION*

KATHERINE, Anubis called out. I couldn't talk. All I could do was stare in awe as the great Anubis was in front of me. "Your friends are Demi-Gods. You must remember that the boys at Anubis house are the four sons of Horus, you are a Full-blooded God, and the girls at Anubis are the daughters of Kebechet. Gohan Rivera is Geb's son and Angel Santata is Set's son! Here is a book of all of your powers and if you master then in 14 days the others will get theirs and they will have them mastered. Remember no more days, no fewer days. Beware of the of the head boy at The Set house. If you ever meet him say this sentence, it will take away his powers and keep him away from you and the other half Gods. Set is no more! Got me clear? The half brothers are full Gods!" And with that, he disappeared leaving me in my dream-like state.

* END VISION*

I woke up with a loud scream, and then in a flash I remembered the book! It was in my room! "Move!" I yelled and I jumped off the bed, ran up to the second story, and looked under the bed. Gohan asked me what I had. He looked very worried about me, almost as if we were going out. Angel had a killer glare on his face, then he snapped his head to me, and if looks can speak, it would be yelling out "I'm going to kill you!" I remember what Anubis told me and Angel is Set. Set is out to get me. I gave Gohan a scared look. I asked Gohan for a glass of water. I also asked Angel to get out when Gohan came in with the water. I told him what Anubis told me.

"So what you're saying is that Angel is out to kill you? So fake. Are you sure, you didn't hit your head? Angel is so pure- hearted to do or think something like that!"

" You're saying I'm a not telling you the truth? "

"Yeah, I mean, you are trustful but this is going on way to long, Kat. Face it, your crazy"

"No I'm not! I'm trying to live here Gohan! Angel is out to get me! Don't you get that? HE hates me!"

" No Kat, I just think your jealous. You think he's going to take me away from you! We stick together Kat, but now, I don't like where your going. Your just acting stupid now!"

" OH, I'm stupid? I have all of the facts! Angel isn't an ANGEL!"

" No Kat, It's over, give up the act! I can't trust you now. I stick with him. Your going to have to find someone else to lie to. "

" Gohan, why? I've been there for you in the woods, Angel was being stupid. I was there for you when your pet was killed, Angel was too busy trying to fly! Don't you get it? I love you! But now I'm not so sure."

" Kat, I'm so sorry-" " Save it. I'm sure Angel would want to hear how you broke my heart in half. Leave right now Gohan, and don't ever talk to me unless I talk to you."

Gohan left the room with tears in his eyes. I slowly left in to my dream less -state where I got the shock of my life.

PLEASE REVIEW! if i don't get at least three reviews i'm writing shorter chapters! And Please tell me if i'm doing a good job! NO ONE IS READING THIS! READ PLEASE


	6. Gohan's Feelings!

Geb and Set were in my dream. I quietly said " Set is no more." He lost his powers and Geb was quick

to take him out. Geb yelled to me" What the hell did you do to my son! Gohan's now going to the dark side! He needs your trust! HE really is confused. That's why you're there! TO GUIDE HIM! Gohan was to choose your or Set's son and he picked son! Hasn't your father told you that?" Tears soon flooded my eyes. I said in a very low voice " He was never there for me. He is not my father. Do you know that Gohan feels as if you left him to die? We all did. It's time for you to speak to him. This is your problem. Not mine. All of our parents left us. Talk to him. We feel forgotten. I didn't have to Guide him, you did. I was just there to give him a hand and how he uses his powers is his problem. And yours. " As I turned my back to him, I saw Gohan there. With Angel. I gave Geb a look as if to say "Now." I got close enough to hear them, but not enough for them to hear me.

( Gohan bold, Angel- not bold)

" Gohan, you don't understand! I'm not bad. She's not good. For all we know she could want to world to herself!"

" **Angel, she said she loved me. Why shouldn't I use my powers for her? I do love her. **

" No you don't. She's tricking you!"

Angel started to choke Gohan. I ran to Angel and gave his face a upper cut. I laid Gohan on the floor. Before Angel could recover, I did a quick roundhouse to his face and a back kick to his neck to knock him out. As that did work, I kicked him where a guy doesn't want to be kicked, and then I started to knee him in the head. I knocked him out in less then 15 seconds. I ran back to Gohan and check his pulse. It was small but it was there.

I woke up about two minutes later. I ran down stairs to find Angel with a knife to Gohan's neck. Slowly I went behind Angel, flipped him. And took away his weapon. I woke Gohan up and the first thing he said to me " I do trust you Kat. But we have some things to take care of. I make a upper cut to his gut, Gohan kicked his back. Then we both used our super strength to kick him over and over and over again until we knock him. I make one last upper cut and we laid him on his bed. We called our house mother and told her Angel had gone out into town and was beat up by a gang.

After Gohan and I went out to the bench outside I asked him " What changed your mind?"

He said " I saw what Angel did to my mind. Before you came we would rob and beat up people for food and money but when you came, that all change. We got jobs, and I fell in love with you. I guess I was confused about those feelings, one I have never felled. When you said you weren't so sure that you loved me, I guess Angel got me back. I went bad again, then my father talked to me for the first time. Then, I knew what I had to do."

" What was that-" I was cut off by a kiss from Gohan. Love was in the air. I looked behind him and saw Angel, with Set. Before I knew it, Gohan was on the floor bleeding. I dragged him into the house and into his room and healed him with my powers. I put him on his bed and when to find Angel and Set, the father-son duo. I left Gohan a note saying I love him and to come help me fight when he's healed. This may be the last time I see him. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door with my trusty sword, Ru. I looked at the house and said " Goodbye, Old friends."

**Hola! 13-15 reviews for next chapter or else! YOU GET NO COOKIES! Oh, and my ocs , Alex,Blade, Gohan, Angel, and Kat said Hi. Well, Angel said die... So yeah, any things i should fix or add? Review and Get Cookies! YAY FOR COOKIES! and thanks 4 reading people!**


	7. Order of the warriors,Memories forgotten

**Next chapter will be the oc's and i will answer any QUESTIONS about this story!**

I remember all of the good times with Gohan as I ran to the woods to the Battle of The father-son duo.

~Flash Back~

" Gohan!" I called out to him. " You have something right there!" he looked and I went to kick him from behind. He blocked it. He started laughing and so did I. Angel stood in the shadowy corner glaring at me. Gohan picked me up and we went outside to our mini park and pool. I moved the slide over near the pool and I went head first down and I jump when the pool was near. Gohan got so wet!

~ New flash back ~

" Gohan, it will be alright!" I said to him. His pet tiger, Goshi, had died after Angel accidentally blasted her with a ki ball. Gohan was crying his soul, heart and eyes out. I felt bad that I couldn't help him. But at the same time, I felt as I could get him a new pet. I looked at Angel, he was smiling! How could he have that grin on his face after what he did! I ran at him and punched him in the face. He started laughing! I kicked him in the no-no spot and he fell on the floor crying.

~ No more flashbacks~

I moved fast but not too fast where I lose a lot of energy. I had one chance to do it. It's a do-or-die type of thing. This battle will be hard. I just hope that Gohan can help me. I stopped running. I didn't have to do this alone. I need the demi-Gods. The Anubis House and The Horus House, my home. I called Alex Woods and Isabella de la Rosa, two of the girls at my house and told them to get their brothers and the Anubis house kids to meet me at the old warehouse in the clearing in the woods. And to bring weapons and the book I keep reading, " Life".

I started to warm up for the battle. I had trained with my housemates hard and long each day. Alex had told me Gohan was still out of it so I told her to leave a note saying where we were going. I looked deep inside me and yelled to bring out the power inside of me. My house got here 5 minutes later, dressed in their battle armor and weapons. I had my battle armor on. I yelled out " Red!" Blade, Alex's twin brother, yelled out " Green!" Alex yelled out " Blue. Isabela yelled out " Yellow!". Adryan yelled out " Purple!". Then we all yelled out, " Order of the Warrior!" Our parents came out and next to us. Isabela's Nut so no one was next to her. Anubis House were next to their counterpart in our house. I was next to Nina, Alex to Amber, Mick to Adryan, Gohan, if he were here, to Fabian, Trixie next to Isabela, Mara, to Alfie and Jerome to Angel, when he was good. We had a mini army. I look at everyone and said one word, " Follow." I ran and jumped into the air. I had mastered my powers two weeks ago, When Anubis talked to me. I flew and flew until I saw Angel with his father. I fell lightly on the ground and ducked down into a bush. The gods turned into animals and climbed up the trees for a better look. I told my army to stay where they aree. I ran up to Angel and Set and punched them both in the face. This was the begin of the Gods and Demi-Gods vs. Evil.

**I will like to give cookies to MiaAndOak ( OMG SHE REVIEWED!) my bfff ( best fanfiction friend :D) Izzi08! and everyone else who reviewed in past chapters. **

**Alex: Can i Have a cookie? **

**Me: HELL YEAH! -grabs cookies and puts in ALex's mouth)**

**Blade: And the rest of us?**

**Me: FINE but no BAD GUYS GET ANY!**

**Everyone: REVIEW FOR COOKIES!**


	8. Gone but not forgotten

Gohan POV

"Huh?" I woke up in my room. Alone. But Why? Kat always said she would be be there with me. I used my order of the warrior power. Everyone in it had a different power expect for Kat and Alex.

Turns out Alex is the chosen one in her family. I yelled out order of the warrior and my armor appeared on me and my senses sharpened. I ran outside with my sword, Kai, and my fire bow and arrow. I flew up about half a mile and looked over a battlefield where everyone use to train. I gasped. Angel was fighting the girl of my dreams! I looked Harder. The rest of the order was there fighting my so called brother. I shot over there as fast I could. But I was too late. One of us had Fallen. Alex's boyfriend, Adryan Tavares. The tall and tan blond"e" soccer geek who loves history and is nice to everyone was dead.  
>I gazed to my right, Blade was in trouble. I blasted to his side and took out his enemies before you could say " Hi!". I was too busy fighting off Alex's opponents that I didn't hear Blade and Alex should " BEHIND YOU GOHAN!" I turned only to be faced with a devil and a sword in its hand. He took it to my chest leaving me to bleed to death. I took my bow and killed him with an arrow in his heart. I then remembered I had some healing drinks with me. I drank one and felt a lot stronger then before. I ran to help Blade but I was too late yet again. I had failed one of my best friends again!<br>" AHHHHH!" Alex yelled.  
>Everyone looked at her and I was in awe. She was a Super Demi- God. She had black hair, unlike her normal Jet black, with red eyes. I only hope she had control over her power. She teleported over to me and grabbed three of the drinks. WE both teleported to Blade who was still alive, just barely. I gave him one. No luck. Alex gave him the next one. It also didn't work. I gave him the last one. Tears came to both of our eyes. Blade was gone. Only if I were there to help him! I yelled out in anger, pain of lost, and most of all, guilt. I also transformed in to a Super Demi-God. I lied Blade down next to his roommate and closed both of their eyes. I also put both of their swords next to their heads and their bows in their hands. " You will be missed, brothers. You will never be forgotten. And I promise you guys, I will find a way to bring you back to live, even if I lose mine during it." I powered up and walked to Kat, who was weakened by a devil send by Set. I punched Angel in the face who skidded 14 yards away. Battle had just started!<p>

**Next chapters going to be two and half pages. Watch for it on Friday! 20 reviews or else YOU GET NO COOKIES! THank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry about the short chapter!**


End file.
